Princess of thieves
by alenena
Summary: Regina and Robin had been married a few years,storybroke is a quiet place at last ,adventures were over ,they being living a quiet but happy life with their boys and their daughter,yes it looks like the queen could get pregnat after all,the girl is the most cute,smart and funny 4 year old and she wants to be like his dad that is kind of the problem... I dont own the characters


**_Hi everybody I know I should keep doing my other fanfic but I had these idea and thought was incredible cute and fun hope all you think the same review and follow xoxo_**

Her little blue eyes bright and her dimples are showing widely as soon as she hears the sound of the keys opening the door her papa is finally home.

It is 7 pm and robin is coming from work he had pick up henry from grace house and Roland from soccer practice

"Daddy , daddy I have something to tell you" Reese runs towards the door where she jumps in his father's arms

Regina has heard the door from the kitchen and of course she heard her exciting daughter as well so she run toward the door to welcome his handsome husband and her boys.

" My little princesses How are you doing?" he embrace her tightly, he adores her she and he loves how she always is excited to see he loves that his wife does the same as well .

He holds his daughter on his hip and vow with his head" and your majesty" he grins

"Hi there thief" She peeks his lips

"euuuuuw gross guys haven't we talk about this?" Roland protest and rolls his eyes he had become more like Regina than robin through the years He became more sassy than Regina herself sometimes.

And Reses interrupts "daddy, daddy I have something to tell you" she cupped his cheeks to get his attention and look straight in to his eyes.

"Ok baby tell me" He answers grins at her baby he can't help but admire her Beauty she looks exactly like Regina except her eyes that is just like looking into a mirror.

"I was a hero today just like you" She smiles and says proudly.

"Were you Honey? I want to hear the whole story" Robin tells her looking in to her eyes

"hey baby why don't you tell us all, over dinner" Regina kindly suggest her, while rubbing her back "which is ready by the way"

"Ok but let's go then" she jumps in the floor and drags his parent in anticipation jumping exited

"Honey go wash your hands first , you boys too and I will be serving the plates ok" Regina tells them

"ok" she runs and washed her hands with his special soap his papa brought from the Disney store in his journey to Boston then runs back to the dining room "ok I am ready" she takes her place at the table"

"let's wait for your brothers Shall we?" his father tells her while he helps Regina bringing the rest of the things for dinner

"common everybody this is taking foreeeeeeeeeeeever" she tells them then shouts" Henry Roland hurry up!"

"Ok we are here"" don't be so bossy" Roland says while he and Henry take their places at the table as Regina take her own place next to Robin

"Now , Can I tell you ?" she asks very impatiently

"go ahead now "he smiles at her daughter "tell us How you were a hero today ?"

So she smiles back and begins "Sami was really sad because she lost her pencils Box, she was crying so bad because her parents as I told you before they don t have a lot of money and probably they couldn't afford to buy her a new box so I stole a box of color pencils and give it to Samantha" she says proud waiting for her parents to reward and congratulate her but in instead there is shook and silence and then Regina broke the silence "you did what?" she freaks out

"I stole from the rich to get to the poor just like papa" she is a bit confuse this is supposed to be good

"And who was the rich may I ask ? "Henry asks her little sister trying not to laugh

"Drina ,I don't like her, she is really mean ,always bragging about his house and making everybody cry"

"You stole from Drizella Tremaine s daughter?" Regina asks in disbelief and little piss of

"Yes" She is still proud and grinning

"Aren't you a real princess of thieves hahaha" Roland jokes and henry laughs

"Roland this isn't funny or a joke this is serious business" Regina look at them but they look at each other and down there heads, so she can't see them smiling and giggling.

"Yeah that kid is annoying" Robin comments and Regina look at him ,angry is all over her face so she kicks him under the table "robin… kitchen …now" she orders him and gets up rapidly holding the empty bowl of rice .

He smile at his children's with his I am in trouble face" so they keep giggling but then Henry tries to talk so their siblings won't listen the discussion that is probably going to start any minute so he asks "So ,why is Drina annoying?

"She just is, am I in trouble? Reese asks confuse

"You bet you are" Roland Responds and henry kicks at him under the table "What was that For?" Roland asks Henry who is looking at him trying to tell him to shut up.

And then little Reese kicks them both under the table

"ouu." They both yell at the same time

"Why did you do that?" Roland asks annoyed

"I don't know everybody else was doing it and I didn't want to miss all the fun " she answer smiling she is so smart and cute meanwhile in the kitchen

"What a hell is wrong with you Robin?" Regina tells him she is furious but she is whispering so the kids won't listen to them

"What I was supposed to do? Robin shrugs his shoulders

"You are supposed to be her father and tell her that stealing is not ok" "It doesn't matter the reasons" She slaps his arm in annoyance

"How I am supposed to tell her that when I used to do the same thing …""Not that long ago" he smiles at her

"Stop smiling before I slap it out of your face" she screams but whisper at the same time he is so annoying some times

"Why we don't just… let it go, there are only pencils" He says very calm" is not like she robbed a bank and besides Drizella has plenty of money, probably she won't even notice" He finishes

"That is beside the point Robin" Regina is starting to lose it" this is not about the money or the pencils is about the fact that our four year old daughter is stealing" she breads heavily trying to calm hers self "you now is wrong why aren't you upset about these ?"

"Sorry Regina but the true is …I am proud of her" He confesses

"You got to be kidding me right now.." She answers back with her scary face luckily he is not afraid of her it never was, not even when she was the evil queen so he answers "I am not, she helped someone in need ,she did it to help her friend, she has a big and pure heart just like her mom "He grins at her and look into his eyes he is sickly in love

She rolls her eyes " I now she did it to help "she is finally calming he always does these" but is still wrong and is our job to teach her that, if we don't she could end up in prison by the time she is 15"

"neee" he shakes his head "she will never get caught she is my daughter" he jokes

She looks at him angry she is staring to lose it again infuriating men

"Relax honey it was a joke you are right, I will talk to her" he says and tenderly kiss her on her forehead

"Now and no mores robin hood bedtime stories from now on "she finished and they walk back to the dining room where their kids are waiting Henry look at the seriousness in their faces so he tries to Help "Roland lets go get some ice cream"

"No I am fine thanks ,I want to listen this" Roland grins and gets comfortable in his chair

"Roland common" Henry tells him

"For once I am not the one in trouble and I can't even watch" Roland complains as he joins Henry and leaves

"Am I trouble mama ?" Reese asks

"No honey we just want to talk to you" she smile" Come here "she says and his daughters go sit on her lap "listen baby daddy is going to tell you something I want to listen very carefully ok?"

"Ok mama" Reese answers with a smile and then look at his papa

"Reese honey, why did you think stealing was a good idea?" Robin asks very calm and in a sweet tone

"Because is what you did on your adventures back at the Sherwood Forest help people and being a hero" she innocently responds

"Yes honey but when I told you that stories I forget an important part of them" Robin answer

"What was it papa?" The girl is puzzled

"I forgot to tell you that I did that because it was the only way that I had to help people and that I risk myself many ,many times and then I found other ways to help" he smiles" so I stop stealing because if I keep doing it I would probably end in jail and lose you and your mama and brothers"

"Now daddy is still a hero because he works as deputy and catches bad guy "Regina adds "and helps raise money and food for those in need like when we collect toys last Christmas remember?"

"Yes that was fun" she smiles but adds" though I didn't wanted to give my toys"

"Yes but you did the sacrifice anyway, that is what heroes do" Regina explains

"Am I going to jail?" Reese asks worry

"No sweetie you're not" Regina reassures her" we will fix this"

"How" Reese asks

"Well for start I call Sam's mom to tell her what happen so we can return the pencils to Drina and apologies" Regina explains carefully

"Don't do it mama" she plead" she will get mad at Sam"

"I promise she won't I ll talk to her Ok?" Regina responds and grins at her daughter

"Ok" she agrees the gets sad"but we will be as we were at the Beginning Sam won't have pencils" she whines

"What about we buy her a box of new ones before school tomorrow so you can give it to her?" Regina offers her

"I do like that idea "she smiles at her parents and hugs them tightly.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Robin and Regina are in bed is almost mid night Robin is playing candy crush on his Ipad and Regina is checking some paper work from the town on her own Ipad she looks worried and a bit tense so he asks" are you ok baby? If you think any harder you are going to blow up that Ipad "he jokes

She smile at him he is so funny and knows her so well she is still surprise sometimes of how much he knows her "sorry I am going trough this year budget for the town"

"I thought you finished that last week?" He is confused, he is sure she told him that she finished

"yes I did, but I am rethinking it, I need to change it?" She answer as she keeps looking at the Ipad

"Why ?"He asks more confuse than before

"I want to extend the school budget so the town hall covers the school supplies and the kids materials as much as possible" She tells him

"So the families like Sam's doesn't have to worried about that? "He says but is more an stamen than a question

"How did you know?" She smiles confuse at him

"Because as I said you have big heart Love, she got that from you Know" he smiles

"She got a lot of things from you too thief" she grins peeks him on the lips and grins at the memory of the early problem with her daughter "I think the hard part will be to talk to Drizzella , I bet she is pretty bitchy" she adds

You know her? He asks

" I do"" well I did met her when she was a spoiled annoying little brat I get where Drina gets it, knew her mother too she was my mother's friend ,well not friend she never got friends, Lady Tremaine was a despicable human being who get together with my mom to criticizes and mock people and their life's while they had a cup of tea" "she is probably snows age, I met her around the same time, she wasn't pretty, stupid little brad ,I wonder who was the idiot who marry her?" she says

"Maybe she change" Robin adds

"I highly doubt that, judging her daughters behavior probably this won't be pretty I think maybe it would be better if I let miss Potts handle this between the kids" She says

"I think is a pretty good idea "she is a kind woman and a great teacher, it would be better if we don't make this bigger and more embarrassing for Sams and her parents." he agrees with her

"I call miss Potts first think in the morning" Regina says and turning off the Ipad and the lamp he does the same and they cuddle in bed together

"Good night love, I love you" he embraces her spooning with her

"Good night dream about me" She turns and kisses him

"Always" He answer and kiss her back close their eyes as they do it every night.

The end

 **Hope you like it there may be an idea for a sequel if you have any prompts send it I can write them down thanks for reading**


End file.
